


Never Leaving your Side

by hvnnygon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: DOESNT tie in with the show, Friendship, Sadness, chimera ant arc spoilers of death, crying hours, gon and killua aren’t dating, i made this while crying, they are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvnnygon/pseuds/hvnnygon
Summary: Killua and Gon have a mission to do, ending with an accident one can not recover from.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 8





	Never Leaving your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was okay for my ever book writing. Please stay tuned for my MHA x HXH crossover book I’m writing after posting this oneshot.

‘Please be okay Gon until I get there.’

Gon insisted that they split up to fight the enemies on different sides of the forest. Killua didn’t even bother trying to change Gon’s mind. Whenever Gon makes a decision, it will take years to even try to change his mind in the slightest. Killua only said yes because Gon gave him the side where there were more enemies than his own side. Killua should’ve thought this through before actually agreeing. Gon was suspicious when he came to this conclusion. He was being odd and he never acted this odd. It looked like he wanted to hurry and get away from Killua to go fight. 

‘I mean he is eager to fight whenever he gets the chance to. But why would Gon give me a side with a lot of enemies when he would want this side instead?’ Killua thought to himself while fighting off the enemies. The enemies weren’t even that strong on his side. ‘Is this why Gon wanted me on this side, so he could go fight the strongest rivals?’ Killua shakes his head while letting out a low chuckle. He wasn’t particularly worried about Gon, yet he stayed on his mind just in case. 

Killua had two more opponents to kill until he saw Knuckle come around a tree with tears filling the brim of his eyes. He didn’t know what happened, so he just thought that someone got injured. Until he heard the words come out his mouth,

“It’s Gon,”

This could only mean one thing. Killua could’ve just stuck to his regular assumptions, but his assumptions are beyond when it comes to Gon. ‘Was Gon hurt? Did the person take Gon?’ Killua’s heart rate starts going faster than it ever did in his entire life. The heart beat of his heart could be heard miles away, thumping loudly in his chest.

Killua hits himself in the head because he saw a visual of Gon pass through his head that he didn’t want to see. Ignoring the two competitors in front of him, he quickly activates Godspeed, making his step much quicker than usual. Killua still doesn’t use his full power of Godspeed because Gon was not that far away from him in the first place. Cutting past trees, with Knuckle following behind him, only with a distance further back since Killua was much faster than him. 

Killua’s emotions start to cover his eyesight because he was thinking the worst of the situation of his precious friend. Knuckle notices the change of Killua’s aura from behind him. It seemed that Killua was letting his anger and worry fill his aura. Knuckle has never seen this side of Killua, well he has, but not with his aura becoming this intense. Knuckle becomes worried for not only Gon, but Kilua also, as he watches Killua let the emotions quarantine itself around Killua’s body, soon bursting. 

Killua and Knuckle soon enter the area where Gon was last seen. The area around was badly damaged. Smoke was getting in the way of trying to locate Gon. “The villain left, we lost track of him. I tried attaching APR, but he left as soon as I tried punchi-“ Knuckle tries to grab Killua’s attention, completely failing as he watches Killua run through the smoke. 

For some reason, Killua turns off his ten when he finds where Gon was situated.

Killua’s heart dropped out of his chest at the site in front of him. Killua wanted to believe he was just seeing things, that the site ahead of him was not the person he needed most in his life. His precious friend, the person that made light in the darkness he was always within, regretting not going with him from the start of the fight.

Gon was laying there with blood all around his body. The crimson color stained Gon’s matching outfit that he wanted with Killua, while they were out training their bodies even more. 

Killua couldn’t even breathe, his body was frozen, as if his body was pushed into an ice lake. Slowly taking steps toward the body of his light, Killua’s legs gave out, collapsing next to Gon in the puddle of blood. Shaky hands leading themselves on their own to the helpless boy. The boy beside him lets out a broken smile,

“Hey, I did it,” a cough of blood exits the boy, “I scared off the villain, I’m sorry I couldn’t do more than that.”

Killua lets out a defeated laugh, “You did the best Gon, don’t worry you did amazing.” Knuckle was on the verge of tears at the situation in his line of vision. He was shocked at the site of the little kid, one of the strongest people he knew. He knew the injuries couldn’t be fixed without a high risk of death on the line. And they wouldn’t be able to make it to a doctor in time. 

Knocking Knuckle out his gaze is when he heard something rumbling in the trees above Killua and Gon. Of course Killua was too overwhelmed about the thought of his friend dying in his arms to notice the struggling in the trees above them. 

For the first time in Killua’s lifetime, he goes to give someone a hug. The first ever hug belonged to the person that helped him seek happiness in his gloomy life. Gon leans forward to indulge himself in the hug. When Gon hugged Killua, something felt off to Killua, like this wasn’t his real friend. A gasp could be heard across to where Knuckle was standing. Knuckle couldn’t stop him in time before it happened, earning a yell from the real Gon.

_____________________  
‘Killua please notice my movements, it’s not me.’ Gon was trapped from the enemy, locking him into powerful restraints that he couldn’t exit with nen.

He watched Killua walk closer to the fake self. The villain had a changing appearance power, and now Killua thinks that’s actually him. He was trying to figure out what to do making himself move a little in the tree. 

‘Maybe he can look up if I move a little bit?’ Gon thought to himself. Gon started to move himself in the tree to try to catch the attention of Killua. Why are these restraints so hard to exit? He thought before looking down to see something he never thought would happen. 

Killua getting stabbed in his head with no defense.

This makes Gon angry enough to be able to break off the restraints yelling Killua’s name as he uses his power to get to him. 

________________________

“KILLUAAAAA,” Gon ripped the restrainments off his body. Killua was now slowly losing life from the decoy in front of him. With some leftover energy in Killua’s body, he tilts his head back to look at his precious friend leaping down from the trees. ‘Turns out the real Gon was trapped up in the tree all along.’ Killua thought to himself.

Killua was stabbed in the back of his head, the type of knife was sharp enough to penetrate his skull. His nen wasn’t activated, so he couldn’t force whirlwind to tell his aura to react to the knife. He was so filled with emotion of losing his friend, but now he’s the one that is at loss. 

Gon uses his jajanken while flying down from the tree, as Killua falls backward. This caused the knife to sink deeper in his head. 

Gon’s anger takes over his body as he throws constant punches to the fake Gon. Tears going everywhere in the process, the site from Knuckle made him drop to his knees. Shoot, Morel, Kurapika, Ikalgo, Leorio, Knov, and Meleoron turn the corner of where they heard the commotion happening from far away. As soon as they saw a lifeless Killua, their heart felt like it jumped out. Ikalgo felt the most pain thread through his body. He never thought he would see the first person that said he was a friend, get killed in front of him. Leorio and Kurapika lets out a breath of,

“Killua?”

Making the scene more devastating was seeing Gon hurt the most. He was the closest to him, seeing him in this state made his mind go mad. Gon finally stops punching the villain that was dead from his first punch, rushing to his knees to care for his best friend. Gon lets out a sob as he looked down at a decreasing Killua,

“Killua, please don’t leave me. Kite said that we will always be friends, remember?” 

Killua uses the strength left in his body to face Gon. Killua weakly laughs at Gon, revealing a broken smile,

“He also said no matter where we go.” 

Gon leaps forward, emitting a gasp from the weak boy. Indulging Killua into a big hug, shedding more tears than he ever did in his past. ‘Please, please don’t t-t-take away m-my best f-friend.’ Gon prayed to the clouds above him. Killua noticed what Gon did, “Hey Gon?”

Gon looks down with a smile, hot tears streaming down his face. He always had to stay positive to keep Killua in greater shape. “Yes?”

“Thank you so much.” Killua says, letting out his last breath of air. Gon watches as his aura leaves the lifeless body on his lap. Gon starts yelling out of regret,

“WHY? WHY HIM? WHY COULDN’T IT BE ME? PLEASE W-W-WHY COULDN’T IT BE M-m-.”

Gon chokes on his words at the end. His cries could be heard from miles away. The group that watched everything was too hurt to try to calm Gon down. Gon didn’t let go of Killua’s body. 

He couldn’t believe that he won’t ever see his smile again. He won’t be able to match with him anymore. Won't have a partner in crime on missions. He wouldn’t be able to rely on anyone except Killua. 

He only did things if Killua was there by his side, keeping track of his every movement, not letting the other hurt himself. 

Morel walks up to the emotional little boy, he taps his shoulder trying to get his attention.

“Gon, we have to take him. Let’s go.” Morel couldn't stand the site, it shouldn’t have ended like this. Morel tries to pull the gloomy boy from the departed boy. Gon resisted to get away from the dead Killua. 

“I-i,” Gon tries to get out. This makes Morel’s heart break even more. 

“I CAN’T LEAVE HIS SIDE, PLEASE, JUST LET ME STAY BY HIS SIDE.” 

___________________

Killua wakes up in a pitch white room. ‘Am I really dead? What is Gon going to think?’ He jumps out his thoughts as he sees the 14th chairman ahead. 

Killua takes some steps forward to see what the old man was watching. As he got closer, he saw over the chairman's shoulder his own body. What made his heart ache was a crying Gon not leaving his side. ‘I’m sorry that I left you, Gon.’

The chairman turns around to the site of Killua. His eyes widened and he allowed a sad smile to climb on his face. Netero could tell that Killua was on the verge of a breakdown. He couldn’t stand watching Gon be in pain because of him. What kind of person makes their own friend miserable? ‘I'm so sorry Gon, I’m sorry I didn’t stay by your side.’ The string that was holding Killua together broke. Killua falls to his knees, letting his tears fall out his eyes. He sets his forehead on the plain white floor. 

‘I’ll see you again, I promise you that, but not soon. I can promise I can see you again, just wait a while, okay?’

Netero stands up from his sitting position to go confront Killua. ‘It’s okay boy, you’ll see him very soon.’ Netero pulls the crying boy into his arms for a hug. This angle makes Killua see his crying friend next to his body. 

Little did the boy know, Netero was able to bring his soul back into his helpless body. 

“Hey Killua?”

“Y-yes?”

“Do you want to see Gon again?”

“Will this be the last time? Will I have to officially leave his side after seeing him again?”

“No, you can stay with him forever. You can make sure to protect him in danger, have him as a partner in crime, have matching clothes all you want. Become a greater best friend to him.”

Killua looks up to Netero from his chest that he was crying into.

“Are you able to do that? Are you able to bring me back to my light?”

“Close your eyes, Killua.”

Killua does what the old man says. As he closes his eyes, he can feel his tears be wiped away. 

“You will not tell anyone that you were brought back to life by me, and if you do, I will have to take you back. You promise?”

“I promise.”

____________________

Killua opens up his eyes slowly, laying on a familiar bed. He looks around the room to get used to the light. He can’t feel the pain in his head anymore from the sharp knife. The one thing he can feel is tears falling onto his right hand. Killua looks to the right and happiness beams inside him, yet he doesn’t show that he’s alive yet to hear what Gon is saying.

“Killua. I know you can’t hear me anymore, but I always wanted to tell you this. You meant the most to me than anyone I’ve known. It hurts to know I was the reason you died, I couldn’t save you I’m sorry,” tears started to spill even more from his blood shot eyes, “You would probably smack me upside the head if I told that to you,”

‘You are absolutely correct, but I’m waiting for you to finish.’ Killua says in his mind. Killua is surprised that Gon doesn’t sense Killua’s aura returning to his body. 

“Killua, thank you so much for being my best friend. I’m sorry you couldn’t stay by my side, and soon I have to leave your side. I’ll see you later Killua. I love you.” Gon squeezes Killua’s hand, not noticing that Killua was now crying from the words of his precious friend.

Gon feels the once lifeless hand, squeeze his hand back. Gon looks up to see blue orbs staring back at him. Killua lets a smile enter his face at his friend.

“Killua?”

“I could never leave your side, even if you ever get mad at me and want me to leave. I will never leave you, never again. I love you more.” Killua jumps from his lying position to hug his precious friend.

“You came back to me? How did you?” Gon starts questioning Killua through his tears. Killua hugs Gon tighter to shut him up.

“Kite said we will be friends anywhere we go, but I’m sticking right by your side forever.” Killua says, Gon lets out a loud shout,

“KILLUAAA!” 

The door of the bedroom opens to Kurapika and Leorio entering, but the sight of Killua alive hugging Gon makes them stop in their tracks.

“KILLUA?” The duo screams as they run to hug the silver headed boy. Killua stops hugging Gon to stop the two boys running towards him.

“No no no, only Gon gets my hug,” Killua says, as Leorio lets out a grunt of frustration. Killua lets out a laugh as he walks to hug them.

“How are you alive? You were struck in the brain,” Kurapika pulls away from the hug. The pale boy just points to the boy who was trying not to let more tears fall. 

“I couldn’t leave his side,” Killua told the still confused boys. Gon walks over to Killua to hug him once more. 

“I thought you left me forever, I thought I wouldn’t see you anymore,” Gon doesn’t let go of Killua for a while. Morel and the rest of the group that saw Killua’s death checked to see what was happening in the room.

“KILLUA HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?” Knuckle yells, making Leorio put his hand up in a ‘don’t ask’ motion. 

“I’m so glad you are okay,” Ikalgo and Meleoron say in sync. Killua just lets out a happy smile as Gon clings onto his side. 

“This calls for celebration,” Morel calls out to everyone. Everyone nods, except the crying Gon on Killua’s hip. Killua notices everyone’s eyes were red from the crying he caused, mainly Gon’s. Everyone exits the room, after Killua was able to convince he’s not to leave him anytime soon. As he watches everyone leave the room, he turns to the ceiling,

“Thank you so much, Netero.” Killua claps his hand in a prayer position. Killua smiles, then goes after everyone outside.

______________________ 

“You are welcome, Killua.”

Netero smiles after seeing what the younger boy did. 

“You are very welcome, thank you for visiting.”


End file.
